Symbologies, such as matrix codes and the like, are becoming increasingly common for use in tagging and tracking solutions. Reading devices, such as barcode scanners and smartphone apps that use a camera to view and decode the symbology are common and easy to obtain. Most reading devices are capable of viewing and decoding a wide variety of symbologies, such as, for example, one-dimensional barcodes and many two-dimensional matrix code technologies. However, the symbologies are currently limited in the amount of data they are capable of encoding (e.g., a v.40 QR code with error correction level L can encode 4,296 alphanumeric characters).
Because of an increasingly common need to encode more data on a symbology, several new technologies have modified the symbologies in ways that allow for additional data to be encoded. However, some of these technologies still fail to encode enough data, and some of these technologies also require proprietary reading devices that may be expensive and/or difficult to obtain.